icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5250981-20121221233456/@comment-5115575-20121222195252
I love all of their moments so much and it's really hard to decide the top 3 !!! But I'll try. The moments are not in order. 1. Their I love you's. I think this is my favorite one of all cuz after all these years they admitted they love each other. Not even just like, LOVE. That's not something you say just like that if you don't mean it, especally after a break up. I loved how Freddie said it and that he was the first to say it. It shows he truly does love Sam, that he IS over Carly. I loved how they kissed afterwards and how Freddie pulled her closer. How they decided to break up at midnight. Ok now I'm starting to say everything that happened after that so I'll stop xD But what I really really loved about this moment was their I love you's. I wanna cry everytime I watch it. Or think about it. Which is a lot. 2. The iKiss kiss. I'm pretty sure iKiss was the first episode of iCarly I watched. I didn't watch it from the begining, I barely understood a word cuz my family was being very loud, but I knew they'll kiss. This kiss was so beautiful and amazing. It was perfect. Pure Seddie. The episode started with them fighting but ended with a kiss ♥ And you just DON'T kiss someone you trully really hate. Just no. And their "I hate you" after the kiss ! I loved how they smiled saying that, clearly NOT meaning it. It shows that Seddie has always been there from the start and will continue to grow. It shows how their relationship is so much more than just hate. It's also love. It's Love/Hate. And it's amazing. 3. The iLost My Mind kiss. (It took me so long to decide what would be the last one, so many amazing Seddie moments). Freddie could embarrass Sam live on iCarly in front of all of these people and get back at Sam for all the stuff she did to him but he didn't. He kissed her. It shows he likes her back. He could turn her down but he didn't. I loved how he kissed her. He walked staright to her and shut her up with a kiss. When everyone thought he doesn't like her back. I loved the look in his eyes as he walked towards her and after they let go of each other, how he kept putting his arms around her. I loved how Sam wasn't ready for it. How Freddie smiled as he said "So I guess we're both insane". So cute :'D From this moment they were officially together. Oh and let's not forget our amazingly awesome Goopy screaming "SEDDIEEEEEEEEEEE" afterwards. Like they knew how we'll feel when we'll watch it. I'd post a pic of my purple shirt that has "SEDDIE FOREVER ♥" written on it in purple that I made myself before iGoodbye and wore as I watched it but Idk how and I'm too lazy to find out xD